9 31 8 106 7 207 11
by Nam-chan
Summary: MAJOR SPOILERS TO CHAPTER 383! Aika had a prediction dream. It's about one of the sannin's death. There's codes. The code is someone's name. And that someone is..!


(A/N: MAJOR SPOILERS TO CHAPTER 383!!! I found out what that code means and decided to write this! By the way, if you add up the codes, it's 383.)

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

* * *

**9 31 8 106 7****﻿**** 207 11******

"AHH!" A long raven haired teenage girl woke up from her dream in shock.

"N-No way. W-What the hell am I suppose to do about this?" she said to herself trembling slightly.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I'm shocked."

"You're weird."

"Whose fault is that, Sasuke?"

"Oh? It's mine?"

"Of course it's yours. I had a nightmare and you weren't there for me."

"What am I doing here lying down beside you then?"

"Teasing me."

"Since when did I do that? Or do you mean _this_?" Sasuke move to kiss her neck and pinched her ass with his right hand.

"No!! Get off me!! My ass is still hurting dammit!!!"

"I'll heal it." The raven said kissing lower and lowers to her stomach.

"You're making it worse!! No, Sasuke, get off, I have something to do."

"What is it?" he said while having no intention of stopping.

"Important stuffs." The teenage girl said seriously making Sasuke stopped what he's doing and looks up at her greyish black eyes.

"You're serious?"

"Hell yeah." She got up and walk towards her cupboard.

"How long are you going this time?"

"Few days I guess?" She said wearing her usual outfit.

"No, I give you only two days."

"I'll be back in a week. Bye." She said quickly and banged the door close.

* * *

"Naruto."

"N-No. Don't do it, Sakura-chan. Ngahh…"

"Naruto."

"Kakashi-sensei will find out. Ng… Mmmm…"

"Naruto."

"Don't pull off his mask when he's sleeping, Sakura-chan…"

"NARUTO!!!!!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT WHO WHERE AHH?!?!?!?"

"It's me, Naruto."

"Aika?! What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Naruto, I know that you're mad at me but you must listen to this."

"No!"

"This is-…"

"No, I'm not mad at you!"

"…"

"I just want you to be happy."

"T-Thank you."

"…"

"Anyway, I need you and Sakura to meet me in Tsunade office. Can you look for Sakura?"

"Sure! We'll be there in a few minutes!"

"See ya!"

* * *

"Tsunade-sama, I have a favour to ask you."

"Aika, you do realize that you're not part of the Konoha anymore right?"

"Yes, I do."

"You hurt Naruto badly as well, you know that too right?"

"Yes… I-I do…"

"Worst of all, you go Sasuke, a traitor's side, who had also hurt Naruto as well, are you aware of that?"

"Yes, I do."

"And you still dare to stand here in front of ME?!" Tsunade almost threw her cup towards her but stopped by Shizune.

"Tsunade-baachan! She has something important to tell you!"

"Spit it out before I lost my temper!"

"I had another prediction dream again."

"…"

"I saw Jiraiya-sama fighting. His whole body is covered by his own blood."

The whole room stunned and stared at Aika. There's an awkward silence filling up the room.

"Who is he fighting with?"

"Pein, the Akatsuki's leader."

"…"

"But Jiraiya-sama found out who Pein is before he died. He wrote a secret code on one of his frog."

"What's the code?"

"9, 31, 8, 106, 7, 207, 11."

"T-That's…"

"What's that code?"

"I have no idea. I came here to find out."

"Go then; I give you the permission to go to the Sacred Library."

"Thank you, Tsu-… Hokage-sama."

* * *

"NO! NOTHING!"

"Tsk! We've been searching for days!!"

"I searched for information about most of the codes but I get nothing!"

"Aika! Where are you going?"

"I'm going to find my teacher."

"Are you serious?"

"He said I can only find him when it's urgent. Well, this is urgent."

"Be back soon."

"Yeah."

* * *

"_Sensei._"

_"What is it for you to come all the way here, Aika?" _

"_Sensei_, please take a look at my previous dream."

_"I've been aware of that, my child." _

"What's the code? What does it means?"

_"You'll have to find that out on your own, my child. That's what Urahashi does."_ (A/N: It's a kind of character I created. They can predict future.)

"I searched for it but didn't get any clues. Please give me some advice, _sensei._"

_"Selected codes are not only found in selected places, my child." _

"Selected places?"

_"Think about it, my child. You may leave now." _

"Thank you, _sensei. _I'll take my leave."

* * *

"Selected… places…"

"Welcome back Aika! Did you get anything?"

"Not really, I'm still thinking about it."

"Naruto! Did you eat my ramen cup noodles?!" Sakura shouted.

"Errr…"

"THAT'S MY LUNCH YOU IDIOT! WHY DON'T YOU GO TO ICHIRAKU RAMEN AND EAT YOUR RAMEN THERE?!"

"I don't have to eat ramen in only one place right?"

Suddenly, a light bulb appeared in Aika's head.

"I'll be right back guys!"

* * *

"I'm so not sure about this."

Aika is standing in the Konoha Library. There's hundreds of bookshelf and a millions of books in there. It looks like they're big enough to eat her.

"I'm going to start off with something that's slightly connected to codes."

Aika walked to the History Section.

* * *

"Yes! I found it."

"We Japanese used this codes for decades, it's called, the Japanese Naval Code. There are thousands of words for this codes and this code is unlearnable."

_'Unlearnable?! So how should I break the code?!' _

"We have an example. The number 8 is Ka and the number 207 is Na. Kakana would be 8 8 207. But 9 is also Na, because Na has several different Kanji. There's a country called the The Land of Wood-…"

_'That's it?! How can I break the code with this little information?!' _

"Tsk…"

_'9 is Na, 31… 8 is Ka, 106… 7… 207 is Na, 11…' _

_'Whose name is it? Whose name has a Ka and Na?' _

_'There's a picture here. But it's so old!' _

_'1… 0… 6… It's 106! 106 means… Ze…!' _

_'So I have… Na… Ka… Ze… Na…' _

_'No way! It's him?!' _

_'I thought he's dead!!' _

_'Pein is… the Yondaime.' _

_'__9 31 8 106 7__207__ 11__ means Namikaze Minato.' _

_'And __Yondaime's full name is… Namikaze Minato!' _

_'Should I tell Naruto?' _

_'…' _

_'Nah, I should go back to Sasuke now.'_

* * *

(A/N: It's crappy. It sucked. I know!! Don't flame me alright!! You chose to read it then read it and leave!! TT)


End file.
